Sálvame
by Meyra
Summary: Bueno, un pequeño songfic SasuSaku. Hecho con la cancion Sálvame, de RBD... pasen a leer y dejarme reviewwws...soy diiicta a los reviewwwwsss...


Hecho a partir de la canción de RBD, Sálvame...

DISCLAIMER: Naruto(c) y el Sasusaku no me pertenecen...sólo a Kishimoto-Sama..quien va a recibir un kunai explosivo en su correo si no dibuja NaruHina y NejiTen...XD *caara malévolaa...*

_-Que Jashin-Sama los proteja de la cordura y los mantenga tan locos como hasta ahora-_

_Songfic SasuSaku: Sálvame_

_Extrañarte es_

_mi necesidad,_

_vivo en la desesperanza_

_desde que tu ya no vuelves mas._

Un azabache se encuentra de regreso a su aldea natal, tras haber cumplido su venganza contra su hermano. Al llegar a las puertas de Konoha, divisa a una bella kunoichi de cabellos rosados.

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad,_

_con el nudo en la garganta_

_y es que no te dejo de pensar._

Sakura!, exclama. La aludida no se inmuta siquiera, tratando de recordar al dueño de aquella profunda y masculina voz.

Q-que haces aquí?..., pregunta, dándose media vuelta para que no la vea derramar unas cuantas lágrimas que comienzan a surcar su rostro.

A lo único que atina el chico es a abrazarla, pero ella se zafa de su agarre, dispuesta a marcharse.

Sabes que, no importa., dice la chica mas bien en una auto respuesta, y se va saltando de tejado en tejado; dejando al chico muy confundido y, por sobre todo, dolido.

_Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe,_

_perdiendo la voz._

Cuando logra reaccionar, la ojijade se encuentra ya muy lejos de él; por lo que se dispone a ir hacia el antiguo Barrio Uchiha a descansar un poco. Tendido en su antigua cama, no puede dormir pensando en aquella muchacha que le roba el sueño desde hace un tiempo y que, aparentemente, no lo quiere ni ver. Pero volvió por ella, volvió para quedarse y, aunque ella no parece que le vaya a dar oportunidad alguna, él no se va a rendir.

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad_

_Sálvame del hastío, que estoy hecho a tu voluntad_

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás._

-Ay Sakura, si supieras que por ti he vuelto, que el recuerdo de tu sonrisa me quitó el sueño mientras estuvimos lejos; que tus ojos llenos de lágrimas en aquella noche en que me alejé, apuñalaron mi corazón cada vez que te recordaba.- susurra a la vez que trata de dormir por enésima vez esa noche. Pero con lo que no cuenta es que su amada está escuchando cada palabra que sale de su boca, conteniendo el llanto.

_Me propongo tanto continuar,_

_pero amor es la palabra_

_que me cuesta a veces olvidar._

Sakura se pone a pensar que tal vez, jamás dejó de amar a Sasuke, y que tal vez jamás lo hará. Un amor como el que ella siente hacia él es sumamente difícil de olvidar, sobre todo cuando esa persona vuelve a tu vida después de tanto tiempo.

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad,_

_con el nudo en la garganta_

_y es que no te dejo de pensar._

Tal vez, Decirle que si a Naruto no fue la mejor idea, puesto que lejos de olvidar a su amado, ahora lo ama con más intensidad. Todos esos años que pasó sin verlo, la tuvieron con miedo y angustia; ya que cada vez que recordaba esa noche, sentía que iba a desfallecer.

_Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe,_

_perdiendo la voz._

Ya está, entraré y aclararé las cosas de una buena vez. Se dice Sakura a sí misma; pero no cuenta con que hay una teja suelta, lo que la hace caer dejándola inconsciente. Sasuke escucha un grito fuera de su casa y ve a su amada tirada en el suelo, desmayada y con un ligero corte en su cara.

_Sálvame del olvido, de la soledad_

_Sálvame del hastío, que estoy hecho a tu voluntad_

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunta la chica, al verse recostada en una cama que no es la suya, con unas vendas en su cuerpo.

-Estás debajo del techo sobre el que estabas- responde Sasuke con algo de arrogancia en su voz.

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás_

-Yo,…yo…yo esta…- fue interrumpida por el azabache con un beso.

- No me importa que hacías, mientras estés bien.-Sonríe.

-….- Sakura se sonroja ante el comentario del chico. Luego, lo vuelve a besar.

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad_

_Sálvame del hastío, que estoy hecho a tu voluntad_

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás._

Te amo Sakura. Tu sonrisa quitó la oscuridad de mi alma.

Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun. Tu sola compañía me hace sentir feliz, y aleja a la soledad de mi corazón.

Sinceramente, el SasuSaku es una pareja que no me va ni me viene; pero esta canción simplemente me pedía a gritos que escribiera un songfic sobre ellos, la canción parece escrita para el SasuSaku, ¿no creen? :)

Bueno, nos leemos después. Sayönara.

Dejeeen Reviewwssssssss...los reviews hacen a una escritora feliz, y una escritora feliz escribe más seguido, y mas fanfics hacen felices a los lectores que dejan reviews para que una escritora sea feliz y escriba más seguido para sus lectores, los que dejan muuuuuchos reviews que hacen taan feliz a esta escritoraa...asi que si me dan reviews, ustedes se beneficiaanxD

_-Que Jashin-Sama cubra con su manto crepuscular a los creyentes y los proteja de cualquiera que intente hacerles mal.-_


End file.
